Cadeau Explosif
by Aizah's Fictions
Summary: Special B-Day. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Mukuro et pour marquer le coup, la famille Vongola lui ont offert un cadeau qui devrait lui faire très plaisir. Yaoi/6918


**Rating : **M

**Pairing : **6818

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Reborn appartienne à Akira Amano.

**Note : **Il n'est pas encore minuit, par conséquence, on est encore le 06 Juin, donc 69 ! Donc Birthday à Mukuro !

* * *

_Cadeau Explosif_

« _Mukuro, de la part de toute le famille Vongola, nous te souhaitons un joyeux anniversaire en espérant que notre te cadeau te plaise ! On doit juste te prévenir d'une chose... Ce qu'i l'intérieur du paquet risque de te mordre si tu ne fais pas attention. On a pris des précaution en l'emballant comme il faut, mais on est jamais trop prudent !_

_Tsuna – Dixième Boss de la famille Vongola. _»

Curieux, l'illusionniste regarda l'immense paquet cadeau qui se dressait devant sa porte, entre Gokudera et Yamamoto. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui lui avait remis la carte avec son éternel sourire.

— Ne l'abîme pas ! Si ça se retourne contre le boss, je viendrais m'occuper de toi, lança le gardien de la Tempête.

— Sur ce, on te laisse profiter de ton cadeau. On se revoit à la prochaine réunion.

Toujours avec son grand sourire, l'autre gardien s'éloigna en emportant Hayato sous son bras qui rouspéta longuement. Se retrouvant alors seul, Mukuro examina encore un moment le paquet qu'il se décida à traîner à l'intérieur, surpris par le poids de ce dernier. Il y avait du lourd là dedans, et même du dangereux à ce qu'il avait pu comprendre.

Le laissant dans son salon, l'illusionniste s'installa dans son canapé et relu encore une fois la carte de vœux. Un cadeau qui pouvait le morde. Un sourire vint alors étirer son visage et déposant la carte sur sa table basse, il s'approcha enfin de son cadeau et commença à en enlever le papier le recouvrant. Devant lui il découvrit alors une grande caisse en bois richement décoré, travaillé, un peu trop à son goût d'ailleurs, surtout pour ce à quoi elle sert. Enfin, il pourra toujours s'en servir comme de coffre ou d'objet décoratif.

Mais il était enfin temps de découvrir ce que cette boîte cachée. Sourire aux lèvres, Mukuro ouvrit délicatement le couvercle du coffre en bois et ne fut pas déçu du voyage. À l'intérieur se trouvait un beau brun endormi, un bâillon de soie rouge couvrant sa bouche et un autre nouant ses poignets ensemble. Mais le plus alléchant résidait dans le fait que son cadeau était entièrement nu et joliment entouré d'un ruban rouge. Que les Vongola se rassurent, il allait assurément prendre soin de son cadeau et en profiter pleinement !

Sortant avec délicatesse le petit nuage de son étui, Mukuro le prit dans ses bras et s'installa d'abord sur le canapé, allongeant son cadeau dessus et posant sa tête sur ses genoux, caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux noirs. Un sourire plus discret sur ses lèvres, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de son cadeau avant qu'il ne se réveille et devienne plus difficile à maîtriser. Il fallait qu'il profite de cette sérénité apparente sur le visage de son rival avant de pouvoir savourer l'expression qu'il aurait à son réveil.

Rigolant un bref instant, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles couverte de soie de son adorable Kyôya en continuant de caresser ses cheveux. Même à travers le bâillon, il pouvait sentir qu'elles étaient douces et sucrées comme il en avait le souvenir. Satisfait de retrouver cette sensation, il reprit son adoré dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre, l'allongeant sur son lit où il vint défaire les liens de ses poignets le temps de les attacher aux barreaux. Il était tellement vulnérable, s'il n'avait pas un peu de self-control, Mukuro l'aurait déjà dévoré depuis longtemps. Mais il avait bien l'intention de profiter longuement de son cadeau, au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin.

Se léchant les lèvres un instant, il se plaça au dessus du corps endormis du nuage et se mit à mordiller la peau de sa clavicule, remontant lentement dans son cou, avant de terminer sa course à son oreille. Puis après un instant, il souffla délicatement dans celle-ci.

— C'est l'heure de se réveiller, ma belle aux bois dormant.

Mukuro planta ensuite son visage juste au dessus de celui de sa belle et se mit à défaire lentement le ruban autour de son corps le temps qu'elle se réveille, terminant en enlevant le bâillon. Ses paupières papillonnant, le nuage commença enfin à se réveillé, son esprit embrumé par une quelconque substance qu'ils avaient dû lui faire ingérer à son insu. Mais il redevint bien vite lucide lorsque son regard croisa les yeux vairons de l'illusionniste.

— Bienvenue chez moi mon ange.

Écarquillant les yeux de surprise, l'ainsi nommé jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui pour constater en effet qu'il n'était ni chez lui, ni dans un quelconque lieu de sa connaissance.

— C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

Voulant alors se lever, il fut restreint par les liens à ses poignets aux barreaux du lit et grogna vivement sous le rire amusé de Mukuro.

— Mukuro, détache moi !

— Pas avant d'avoir profiter de mon cadeau et d'avoir entendu les mots magiques.

— Ton... Ton cadeau ?

Émettant un nouveau grognement, Hibari cacha son désarroi en détournant la tête, l'autre riant alors de plus belle avant de revenir embrasser sa clavicule.

— Où crois-tu poser tes lèvres là ?!

— Sur ton corps, évidemment.

Un rire plus tard, Mukuro fit glisser ses mains sur les hanches de son aîné qu'il sentit frémir avec délice, se léchant alors les lèvres avant que celles-ci ne viennent parcourir son torse. Descendant avec une lenteur toute calculée, le brun ne semblait plus aussi enclin à protester, frissonnant à chaque baiser sur sa peau, à chaque coup de langue, à chaque mordillement. La respiration du brun devint de plus en plus irrégulière jusqu'à s'arrêter l'espace de quelques secondes, au moment précis où l'illusionniste déposa ses lèvres sur son gland. Jouant alors avec sa trouvaille, il lécha, embrassa, puis en suça le bout avant de le prendre entièrement en bouche, arrachant son premier gémissement à Kyôya.

La chaleur de la chambre était montée d'un cran et le silence avait enfin été brisé par sa voix qui se fit entendre à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à se faire de plus en plus bruyante, continuer en de petits gémissements plaintifs et finir en apothéose par un cri de jouissance. Mukuro avait reçu la crème de son gâteau et s'en lécha longuement les lèvres en remontant son visage, lançant un petit regard de défi qui ne put empêcher ses joues de se colorer de gêne.

— À croquer.

Rougissant encore un peu plus, Hibari détourna vivement la tête.

— L-La ferme !

— Kufufu, je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux comme cadeau.

Glissant une main sur sa joue dont les doigts vinrent finalement se perdre dans des mèches noires, le visage de Mukuro se rapprocha lentement du sien pour venir sceller ses lèvres aux siennes, l'emportant contre son gré dans un baiser langoureux puis de plus en plus passionné. L'instant qui suivit, le brun s'échappa de son emprise pour lâcher un long gémissement à l'intrusion d'un doigt dans son intimité.

— Mu... Mukuro !...

— Oui mon adoré ?

Hibari ne vint rien répondre, tirant sur ses liens en se cambrant en arrière, un nouveau gémissement franchissement ses lèvres au même instant. Le doigt en lui s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément avant de se mettre à bouger, lui procurant une foule de sensation qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti jusque là et qu'il ne pensait pas éprouver _grâce _à lui. Abandonnant bien vite l'idée d'y échapper, il se mit néanmoins à mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir sa voix, ce qui contraria fortement l'illusionniste. Celui-ci agrippa son sexe en main et resserra vivement ses doigts autour, le brun relâchant immédiatement sa lèvre pour laisser échapper un gémissement douloureux.

— Ne martyrise pas ta lèvre, je veux entendre ta voix, mon sucre d'orge.

— Arrêtes... avec tes surnoms débiles...

— Nop.

Souriant de toutes ses dents, Mukuro desserra sa prise pour entamer des caresses plus tendre, introduisant pas la même occasion un deuxième doigts entre ses chairs, les enfonçant lentement et attendant un peu avant de les faire bouger à l'intérieur, imprimant un mouvement de ciseau qui le faisait de plus en plus gémir. Accélérant le rythme avec une excitation de plus en plus palpable, l'illusionniste lâcha le sexe de son cadeau pour commencer à se déshabiller.

Après quelques minutes de bataille sur deux fronts, Mukuro fut enfin libéré de ses vêtements et se pencha à nouveau activement sur son beau brun, terminant de le préparer avec un troisième doigts jusqu'à le sentir suffisamment détendu et prêt pour la suite.

— Tu es prêt pour la suite mon caramel mou ?

— T-Tais toi et dépêche toi de venir.

— Avec grand plaisir.

Sourire aux lèvres, Mukuro déposa un bref baiser sur celles de son caramel, présentant par la suite son sexe gonflait d'excitation à son entrée, remplaçant lentement ses doigts qui s'étaient trouvés là quelques secondes plus tôt. Le pénétrant suffisamment en douceur pour ne pas lui faire mal, il ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un bref gémissement de contentement lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, savourant cet instant, laissant par la même occasion à Hibari de s'habituer à sa présence. Puis lorsqu'il estima avoir assez attendu, il commença à donner les premiers coups de reins qui engendrèrent de timide gémissements qui s'affirmèrent de plus en plus à mesure que ses vas et viens se firent plus intense.

Leurs deux corps se retrouvant ainsi intimement lié, Mukuro ne laissa plus aucun espace entre leur peau, scellant leurs lèvres dans un long baiser auquel le brun lui fit le plaisir de participer. Ravi de le voir enfin réagir, il le récompensa en défaisant le lien retenant encore captif ses poignets. Il restait cependant méfiant, attendant le retour de bâton qui ne vint heureusement pas. Au lieu de ça, Hibari passa ses bras autour de ses épaules, lui griffant légèrement le dos en remuant les hanches, comme pour réclamer bien plus. L'illusionniste l'embrassa alors plus fougueusement, ses coups de reins se faisant plus profond, plus rapide, offrant davantage de plaisir.

Lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle, la voix du nuage vint à nouveau remplir la chambre de ses gémissements, ses ongles s'enfonçant un peu plus durement dans sa chair, sa prise se refermant de plus en plus de la même manière que ses jambes autour des hanches de Mukuro qui lâcha à son tour un gémissement de plaisir et d'excitation. Donnant des coups de reins de plus en plus rapide, il martelait littéralement le fessier de son amant, le poussant plus loin dans ses derniers retranchement, lui faisant perdre la tête à n'en plus finir. Et leur union dura ainsi jusqu'à ce que Kyôya jouisse le premier, ses chairs se resserrant autour de son sexe précipitant la brume avec lui qui se répandit dans un dernier coup de reins violent.

Un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, il laissa flotter quelques secondes silencieuses avant de se retirer pour s'allonger aux côtés de sa princesse, le prenant délicatement dans ses bras. Un bref baiser dans son cou plus tard, Mukuro approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et murmura sensuellement.

— J'attends toujours mes mots magiques.

Prenant un air renfrogné, les joues d'Hibari flambèrent un bref instant.

— Je... Je t'aime...

Bug.

Mukuro resta bugué par ces mots.

— Ce... Je ne m'attendais pas à ceux là.

Resserrant tendrement ses bras autour du nuage, collant son torse contre son dos, il prit son visage entre ses doigts le tourner vers lui pour lui offrir un baiser amoureux.

— Moi aussi je t'aime. Mais j'attends autre chose.

— Joyeux... Anniversaire ?

Souriant largement, il déposa un autre baiser, dans le cou d'Hibari.

— Merci mon sucre d'orge. Et pour l'année prochaine, je te veux en tenue de maid !

— Va mourir !

« _Cher Tsuna, j'ai bien reçu votre cadeau et j'en ai été très ravi à l'inverse de ce dernier qui fut un peu réticent au début. J'attends avec impatience l'année prochaine pour voir ce que vous imaginerez comme cadeau.  
_

_Mukuro – Dixième Gardien de la Brume. _»


End file.
